Kaito Tenjō
カイト|furigana = てんじょう カイト|romaji = Tenjō Kaito|gender = Male|age =18 |status = Alive|haircolor = Dark green and blonde|base = 天城 カイト|occupation = Duelist Student (former) Member of the Resistance|affiliation = Resistance|anime debut = Episode 100|seiyū japanese = Kōki Uchiyama|image = |color = #CCCC66|writecolor = #336666|name = Kaito Tenjō|eyecolor = Light blue-gray|d-disklight = Blue|win = 7|lose = 1|relatives =Unnamed family |ace = Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon|mechanism = Xyz Monster|school = Clover Branch, Heartland Duel School}} Kaito Tenjō '( カイト ''Tenjō Kaito) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. A famous professional Duelist of the Xyz Dimension, Kaito lives in Heartland City and one of a few remaining members of the Resistance who fights against Academia of the Fusion Dimension. After his Duels against Yūya Sakaki and Shun Kurosaki, Kaito has a change of heart and he becomes an ally of the Lancers. Appearance Kaito has light blue-gray eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. Kaito wears a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wears a belt with two purple Deck boxes. He wears a red Resistance scarf wrapped around his right wrist. During his time as a student at the Clover Branch, Kaito wore a light pink shirt, brown pants, and braces attached to his belt. Ep 106 Kaito in his normal outfit.png|Kaito in his normal outfit. Personality Kaito used to be kind and happy person who enjoyed Dueling and cares a lot for people. However, the Academia invasion drastically changed him. Like Shun and Yūto, Kaito holds a deep vengeful hatred against Academia. Similarly to Shun, Kaito Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing Academia Duelists, immediately turning them into cards once he defeats them. Academia's invasion also caused Kaito to be distrustful of outsiders who are not from the Xyz Dimension, even if they are not from the dimension that invades, seeing them as nothing more than intruders that threaten the peace of his world. Unlike Shun, who at least willing to listen first and even pragmatic, losing his family and comrades at the hands of Academia completely hardened Kaito's heart, making him more aggressive with little to not open of compromise, needing to use force to make him listen. To make it worse, Kaito viewed comrades and such as nothing but a burden and useless, so he had firmly decided to fight alone. His Duel against Shun and witnessing the result of Yūya's Duel against Edo made Kaito saw the error of his way and remembered how important his comrades are, returning to the be kind-hearted young man he actually is. At the same time, he also shows how mature he is compared to his other Resistance comrades, knowing full well he is as guilty as the Academia for turning many of them into cards before, and willing to try to forgive Academia for what they have done to his family despite his earlier resentment. According to Yūto, Kaito's previous Dueling style was subtle and dynamic and he had an uncanny ability to see through his opponent's strategy. However, the hardships he faced changed this, and though Yūto still describes his style as dynamic, the subtlety had been replaced by ruthlessness. History '''Past , and Sayaka during their time as students.]] Kaito lived with his family at Heartland City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes " Together with Allen Kōzuki and Sayaka Sasayama, he attended the Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" a rival branch to Spade Branch that Yūto and Shun attended, and had dueled against them several times, particularly with Shun,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" and both were admired by the children who often watched them Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" From the same branch as Allen and Sayaka, he also trained under Yūshō's guidance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" He was the Clover branch's ace Duelist whose skill surpassed everyone and people expected him to be Heartland's Duel Champion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" However, everything changed when Academia attacked, destroying Heartland and turning many residents and his comrades into cards. During Shun and Yūto's absent, Kaito's entire family was turned into cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" The grief soon overcame Kaito who then became bitter and vengeful, vowing him to hunt down every single Duelist from Academia. At the same time, Kaito started to view his comrades as hindrance to fulfill his goal to annihilate Academia, and as the result he separated himself from his Resistance comrades and since then Dueled Academia all by himself.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" He became infamous amongst the Academia Duelists and resulted with Academia placing a bounty of him. Xyz Dimensions Arc Meeting the Lancers After Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Shingo defeated three Academia Duelists while protecting some refugees, the three Duelists tried to flee, but Kaito found and attacked them and turned them into cards. Immediately after, Kaito encountered Yūya and the others who pursued the Academia Duelists when they saw the explosion caused by his dragon, and Kaito mistook them as another group of Academia Duelists as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" Duel Against Shingo & Gongenzaka Recognizing Kaito as a Resistance Duelist, Yūya and Gongenzaka tried to explain to Kaito that they were not from Academia let alone his enemies, but Kaito was skeptical since they are not from the Xyz Dimension, coldly rebuffing their claim. This offended Shingo who accepted his challenge to Duel after Kaito stated that he will determine whether they are allies or not through Duel because he had experienced Academia Duelists will do anything to let his guard down, and only through Dueling he could determine whether they are enemies or allies. ".]] Gongenzaka decided to join the Duel as well with intent to pacify both Kaito and Shingo, but neither of them listened. Seeing the Action Field and Pendulum Summon that doesn't exist in Heartland, Kaito concluded that they are intruders that needs to be defeated. Despite their efforts, Kaito easily overpowered Gongenzaka and Shingo by using his spell cards and monster effects to Xyz Summon his ace monster, "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" that enabled him to copy their monsters, defeating both Lancers Duelists. With Shingo and Gongenzaka defeated, Kaito turned his attention to Yūya, deciding to defeat him as well and then turn him into card. Without any choice, Yūya accepted the challenge to Duel him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Duel Against Yūya ".]] With Yūya referring his name, Kaito concluded that Yūya and his friends are indeed from Academia. Yūya denied this accusation, stating he simply wanted to speak with him through Duel, to which Kaito replied that talking is pointless as he will destroy every single Academia Duelists. Kaito took the first turn and immediately brought out "Galaxy-Eyes", while Yūya summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Having Dueled Shingo and Gongenzaka, Kaito easily deduced the tactic Yūya will use and countered each of Yūya's attack by using the combination of his trap and spell cards that Yūya barely survived by using an Action Card to lessen the damage he took. Unwilling to give up, Yūya Xyz Summoned his strongest monster, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", surprising Kaito who started to question Yūya's identity. Even then, Kaito successfully destroyed "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" by using his reverse card to summon another "Galaxy-Eyes" and increased its ATK to 6000 like "Odd-Eyes Rebellion" with "Cipher Interfere", destroying both monsters, but Kaito still has another "Galaxy-Eyes" on his field that gave him advantage in Duel. within Yūya.|left]] Yūya then activated its effect to summon "Timesword Magician" and "Entermate Wim Witch" back to the field under Yūto's instruction. Because both monsters were level 3, Kaito deduced that Yūya will Xyz Summon a ranked 3 monster. However, to his shock, Yūya instead summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that Kaito recognized as Yūto's monster. For a moment, Kaito thought that Yūya had defeated Yūto and stole his card, but then saw Yūto within Yūya, making Kaito thought that he is Yūto. Shun interrupted the Duel along with Allen Kōzuki and Sayaka Sasayama, clearing the misunderstanding as Shun revealed that Yūya, Shingo, and Gongenzaka are his comrades. Still in doubt, Shun assured Kaito that Yūya wants to stop Academia and resent dimensional war as much as they do, asking him to trust Yūya like he did. Upon hearing Yūya's last name and Sayaka's plea to return, Kaito refused, saying that he had already cut all ties with them before he left the scene.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Duel Against Shun "'s.]] Kaito defeated another group of Academia Duelists before approached by Allen and Sayaka who once again asked him to return, but Kaito remained adamant on his decision to fight alone. He was stopped by Shun and Kaito threatened he will turn him into card if her get in his way, starting a Duel. Kaito summoned his ace monster, "Cipher Dragon", on his first turn, and quickly gained advantage as he mocked Shun has became a coward for relying on outsiders' power by using Action Cards, but Shun defended his action by retorting that Action Cards is the power of Lancers, his comrades. As he struggled to overpower "Cipher Dragon", Shun tried to open Kaito's heart by telling him his own experiences and reminded him how important their friendship is, but Kaito still refused to listen, stating that there's only himself in the battlefield as he summoned another "Cipher Dragon" that he has considered as part of himself. Shun.]] Shun tried to overpower the two "Cipher Dragons" by summoning "Raid Raptors - Ultimate Falcon" that has higher ATK and able to attack all monsters, but in the end, Shun failed to make Kaito listen and Kaito countered Shun's attack by activating his trap card to increase one of his "Cipher Dragons"'s ATK higher than "Ultimate Falcon", defeating Shun. Kaito was about to turn Shun into card, but stopped when Sayaka tearfully begged him not to as she revealed about Ruri's abduction. Kaito momentarily hesitated before he finally decided to spare Shun, taking his leave.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Duel Against Obelisk Force " to save Yūya.]] Kaito joined the Duel between Yūya and Shun against the Obelisk Force. He grabbed an Action Card, "Quick Guard", that Yūya missed and used it to change Yūya's monster into Defence position, preventing Yūya from taking damage that could've beat him. He told Yūya to leave the rest to him and worry about Shun instead, who collapsed after protecting Sayaka. Kaito proceeded to summon three "Cipher Wing"'s to Xyz summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Using the combination of its effect and his spell cards, he easily defeated the Obelisk Force in one fell swoop. Kaito was ready to card them, but decided not to and instead went to where Yūya and the others were. However, before he could reach them, Edo Phoenix and his Academia squad arrived to challenge them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Duel Against Academia Squad to focus on his Duel.]] While Yūya was forcefully dragged by Edo to Duel him, Kaito and the others were surrounded by Edo's Academia squad. Since the others were injured and unable to leave Shun's side, Kaito stepped in to protect them, telling Yūya to leave the squad to him while he deal with Edo. Despite the odds in number, Kaito easily defeated the entire Academia squad using his "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon"'s Cipher Projection effect to destroy all of the Academia students' monsters in one fell swoop. He then carried the unconscious Shun on his back and escaped with the others, assuring Yūya to focus on his Duel against Edo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Episode 110: "The Torn Smile World"" with his Resistance comrades.]] Reaching their hideout, Kaito asked his Resistance comrades to go together with him and assist Yūya, arriving just in time as Noro ordered the Academia soldiers to attack Yūya along with Edo and Tyler Sisters who have decided to defect. He reminded Noro that he should be facing him first since he was on Academia's wanted list, though he doubt he could beat him and his Resistance comrades. He challenged Noro to Duel him if he has the resolve to put his life on the line, forcing the frightened Vice Commander-in-Chief to surrender. Fusion Dimension Arc Departing to Fusion Dimension Back at their hideout, Allen expressed his concern over their decision to let Edo and his former Academia squad to their hideout and help them. Kaito understood Yūya's trust in Edo and pointed this out, revealing that he realized how important his comrades are and how wonderful smiles are through his Duel against Shun and Yūya, and how Dueling were supposed to protect these things. Kaito also felt Edo's sincerity to help them since the latter also realized the same thing, so the former Commander-in-Chief came to atone for his sin. Seeing Edo bravely admitted his mistakes, Kaito also resolved to do the same since he had also inflicted fear upon countless Academia soldiers. Yūto assured Kaito that he just showed the same bravery by admitting his own mistakes and willing to try to forgive Academia while enduring the pain of losing his family and friends. 's "Little Fairy".]] Edo then revealed that there's a way to change back the people who had been carded, prompting Kaito to question again whether this was true or not, something that Edo confirmed. However, to do this, they first must retrieve those who were carded from Academia in Fusion Dimension since all the carded people were sent to Academia. Using the dimensional transfer device in Academia's base in Heartland, Kaito, Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Shingo went to Fusion Dimension after being encouraged by Sayaka, but not before Kaito received and accepted Sayaka's "Little Fairy", and promised he will save Ruri as well in her place.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Duel Against Dennis .]] Arriving in Fusion Dimension, Kaito and the others found Yuzu surrounded by Academia squad led by Dennis. When they were faced against the squad while Dennis left to find Yūshō, Kaito chased after Dennis. Kaito arrived on the ship where Yūshō and Asuka were abroad, accepting Dennis' challenge in Yūshō's stead. Kaito then revealed that the Academia army in Xyz Dimension has defected and now help in rebuilding Xyz Dimension under Edo's order who has opened his heart after his Duel against Yūya, much to Dennis disappointment and Yūshō's happiness. Dennis agreed to Duel Kaito, thinking it would be interesting to defeat Kaito in front of Yūshō. ".]] Kaito started his turn by summoning "Galaxy-Eyes" and used its effect to gain control of Dennis' "Entermage Trapeze Magician". But his plan backfired and instead only saved Dennis from receiving huge damage due to Dennis knowledge of Kaito's deck since his Duel data was in Academia's database. Kaito was immediately driven into corner when Dennis summoned "Entermage Force Witch" and used its combo with "Trapeze Magician" to reduce Kaito's LP to 800. Fortunately, Kaito has used his continuous magic card to prevent "Galaxy-Eyes" from being destroyed and also preventing any direct attack to himself. In his next turn, Kaito drew "Little Fairy" that was given by Sayaka and summoned it. " to "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon".]] Using its effect, Kaito took a Rank Up magic from his deck and summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". He used "Cipher Projection" to take control of both "Trapeze Magician" and "Force Witch", which Dennis took as only a bluff. The real reason Kaito used "Cipher Projection" was so he could activate "Cipher Interfere" that will doubled the ATK of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes", increasing its ATK to 10000, which was more than enough to defeat Dennis. Defeated, Dennis revealed Ruri and Rin's location. Noticing Dennis began to slowly back away to the edge of the ship and then turned his Duel Disk to himself, Kaito realized Dennis' intention to card himself and shouted at him to stop, but this fell on deaf ears and he could only watch as Dennis became a card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 114: "The Supreme Galaxy Radiating in the Darkness" Duel Against Diana Arriving at Academia, Kaito immediately headed to the Eastern Tower, but then noticed someone, Yūgo, approaching him. Kaito pinned Yūgo to the ground, recognizing him as the Pawn of Fusion he had heard before, but Yūgo corrected his name, prompting Kaito to let him go and told him to hurry as well before rushing to the Eastern Tower as he promised Shun in his mind that he will definitely save his younger sister. At the tower, he confronted the Keeper of Easter Tower, Diana, and challenged her to Duel since she refused to let him free Ruri. ".]] Kaito summoned "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", and Diana then activated her trap card, "Protector Adoration" to negate "Galaxy-Eyes" effect before summoning two "Protector Shield Token" and allowed Kaito to attack all of the "Tokens" she controls. When Kaito destroyed the first "Token", Diana activated "Moon Protector"'s effect to decrease "Galaxy-Eyes'" ATK by 800 each time it destroyed her "Token" and each time it was decreased, Diana regained her LP by the same amount. Confident there's a way, Kaito destroyed the remaining "Tokens", increasing Diana's LP to 6400. With all of Diana's "Tokens" now destroyed, he activated "Rank Up Magic Cipher Pursuit" to summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", defeating Diana. Once defeating Diana, Kaito barged into the tower, much to the shock of Ruri who questioned his presence. Kaito only replied that Shun is waiting for her, surprising Ruri who then thanked him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" To Kaito's shock, however, he was suddenly pushed by Ruri, falling from the tower. Fortunately, he was saved by Shun's "Raid Raptor". Kaito questioned Shun and Edo of their presence at Academia, to which Edo revealed that Shun has insisted that he will save his own sister with his own hands. When Shun inquired about Ruri, Kaito revealed that Ruri was the one who pushed him from the tower, stating that she has changed, much to Shun's disbelieve. Edo revealed that she was most likely being controlled since he had heard there is a Duelist who can control people's mind. Hearing this, Kaito feared that the same thing also happened to Rin in Eastern Tower, prompting him to tell Edo to warn Yūgo while he chase after Shun.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" Shun vs. Ruri Kaito then ran up the tower calling out to Shun. Once he reached up to the tower, Kaito told Ruri that she pushed him off the tower and reveals to Shun the information he has heard from Edo that Ruri was being controlled by a duelist who can control people's minds. Ruri has no idea what Kaito was talking about and Shun defended her, telling Kaito that he must have misunderstood something. However, Ruri once again fell under control of the Doctor, trying to attack Shun but he was able to stop her. Kaito told Shun that he will find the person who is responsible for control Ruri. Kaito then ran down the tower but stopped to grab "Little Fairy" from his deck and ran back and threw it to Shun before the duel started.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 119: "The Little Bird That Fell into Darkness" The Origin of Four Dimension After entering Academia, he found Shun unconscious and injured. When Shun regained his senses, he informed Kaito about the Doctor, something that Kaito already learned while looking for him. When Edo arrived to tell them the same thing, Kaito thought the Doctor should be deeper in. Shun told them that Yūya was following Ruri and Serena after he dulled them, so Kaito and Edo went on ahead. They then found Yūya trapped inside a cage, but noticed that something was wrong with him. As he and Edo were wondering what happened to Yūya, they were sent flying back by the gusts of wind due to Yūya's synchronized awakening.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" He became unconscious while Edo started to regain his.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" When he finally awoke, Kaito felt a strange power inside Yūya and suspected that Yūya was being controlled by the Doctor, so he and Edo quickly chase after him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 128: "Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force" Duel Against Yūgo & Yūri He and Edo ran into Yūshō and they told him how something strange happened to Yūya, thinking the Doctor might be controlling him. But, they learned that Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri were reincarnations of the Demon Duelist Zarc who was trying fuse them so he can be revived. Receiving this information, Kaito helped Yūshō walk to where Yūgo and Yūri were dueling with intend to stop them. Kaito caught up to Edo who went ahead and they both joined the Duel, receiving the intrusion penalty. Kaito brought out "Cipher Twin Raptor" and "Cipher Biplane". He tried to use the effect of "Biplane", but failed because Yūgo used the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to negate its effect and destroy it. He banished "Biplane" to Summon "Cipher Wing" and Released it to increase the Level of "Twin Raptor", then used it to Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". "Cipher Dragon" attacked "Clear Wing", with Kaito using "Reversal Attack" but was stopped by "Burning Sonic". Kaito used "Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Shock" to prevent the destruction of "Cipher Dragon" and rank it up into "Neo Galaxy-Eyes". He used the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" to take control of "Clear Wing" and Yūri's "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon". Kaito watched Yūgo stop the attack of "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" and was told by Edo there's still hope due to Yūgo's responding to Rin's name. When Yūgo and Edo used the effects of "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Dystopiaguy", Kaito used "Split Guard" to negate their destruction. When Edo brought out "Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy", Kaito looked at it saying from "Dystopiaguy" to Utopia. He watched Yūgo regain his true self and was surprised when Yūri used "Super Fusion". When Yūri used the second effect of "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" to destroy every monster on the field and inflict damage equal to their original ATK, Kaito agreed with Edo to use the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent the destruction of "Crystal Wing" and battle damage. He and Edo were then were flying back to the wall after being defeated.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 130: "The Avaricious Venom Dragon" Still quite injured from Yūri's finishing blow, Kaito could only watch Yūgo got defeated and absorbed by Yūri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" Yūya vs. Yūri While Sora and Edo went to the Professor's chamber, Kaito went to where Shun was, wondering where he was and surprised when the world started distorting around him. Near the Doctor's laboratory where he left Shun, he met and told Shun who inquired about their other comrades that Edo went after Yūri together with Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 135: "The Trembling Dimensions" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Edo & Sora vs. Zarc Kaito and Shun headed outside to find dark clouds above the town and the other dimensions floating in pieces around the sky. Kaito then pointed out towards a crack in the sky that showed Edo and Sora facing against who appeared to be Yūya, but Kaito quickly realized that it was Zarc they were dueling against. Both quickly went to help them, knowing how dangerous Zarc is. They intruded the Duel, gaining 2000 intrusion Penalty, but both unfortunately were helpless in saving Edo and Sora who quickly got defeated by Zarc. Kaito rushed to Edo and questioned what happened to Yūya. Hearing how Yūya has became Zarc and Sora pleaded for them to save the Yūya, Kaito and Shun ready to face Zarc, determined to carry out Sora and Edo's feelings.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" Duel Against Zarc Upon seeing an integration between humans and Duel Monsters up close, Kaito was stunned and having a hard time to believe it. When Shun mentioned how Sora and Edo believed in Yūya's remaining heart and fought for it, Kaito told him that they'll inherit that feeling. In his turn, Kaito quickly brought out "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and thought about how Yūya saved the Xyz Dimension from Academia's invasion by through with his Dueling, so he believed that if Yūya and Yūto's hearts still remains, he and Shun could talk to them through their Dueling. When Shun reminded him about the effect of "Dark Rebellion", Kaito planned to take over "Dark Rebellion" using "Galaxy-Eyes'" Cipher Projection until they reach their hearts, but Zarc used the effect of "Zarc" to protect his monsters from the effects of any Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monsters. Kaito then used "Rank-Up-Magic Limitover Force" to Rank-Up "Galaxy-Eyes" into "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" by paying half of his LP. The second effect of "Limitover" activates, multiplying "Neo Cipher Dragon's" ATK by the number of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards used. He then "Rank-Up Gravity" to force Zarc's monsters to attack Monsters special summoned by Rank-Up-Magic cards and banish them if they didn't attack at the end of the turn. However, Zarc used the fourth effect of "Dark Rebellion" to return it to his Extra Deck and Special Summon two "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms" from his graveyard to reduce "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" and "Revolution Falcon's" ATKs to 0. Kaito and Shun used "Evasion" and "Miracle" in a attempt to negate the damage, but Zarc used the third effect of "Zarc" to destroy them due to being added to their hands outside the Draw Phase, leading to their defeat. As they fell, Kaito and Shun were caught by Gongenzaka, who joined the Duel with Jack right before they were defeated.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 137: "The Rebellious Supreme King Servant Dragon" Gongenzaka & Jack vs. Zarc When Zarc told Jack that he already lost when he Synchro Summoned, Kaito wondered what he meant by it, to which Shun deduced that Zarc was going to do a Synchro Summon during Jack's turn. As Kaito watched the Duel, he continuously got worried and surprised by many things that have happened at once; from Zarc's violent Entertainment Dueling to City's sudden appearance in the Fusion Dimension. When a highway of City appeared, Kaito wondered has the highway fully materialized, fearing that Jack may fall if he continued, but fortunately, the highway has fully materialized, allowing Jack to move forward, though he soon got defeated by the Supreme King Dragon.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Shingo and Crow vs. Zarc Kaito was surprised when Crow was able to deal damage to Zarc and when it appeared that Shingo had destroyed "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". To his shock, the effect of "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" took advantage of the Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard to prevent its destruction, including Kaito's two "Galaxy-Eyes". Kaito and Shun were surprised when Leo Akaba, joined the Duel as well.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" Zarc vs Reiji, Ray & Reira He and Shun were happy when Reiji managed to dealt damage to Zarc. However, Kaito was worried that the world would be destroyed due to Zarc turning the Duel around his way and was surprised when he thought "Zarc" killed Reiji. He and Shun were happy when Ray turned all of Zarc's Xyz Monsters into Normal Monsters with their effects negated.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Junior Youth Championship Following the battle against Zarc, Kaito returned to Heartland City and then watched the Duel between Yūya and Dennis. He applauded at the end of the Duel when Yūya won and was happy to see Dennis started teaching the children Entertainment Dueling.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 144: "The Cursed Gear Mask" Kaito is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with Gloria, Grace, Noro, Edo, Allen, and Sayaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" He was happy when Yūya won and continued to watch Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Yūya vs. Reiji Kaito was watching the Duel between Yuya and Reiji together with Sayaka, Allen, Tyler Sisters, and Noro. When Yuya won, he and the others were sent to the Maiami Stadium in Pendulum Dimension by Ray where he witness Yuzu's revival and her reunion with Yuya and everyone.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Kite uses a "Cipher" Deck focusing on gathering monsters with the same name on the field. He uses an array of Continuous Cards that largely focus on giving benefits by controlling multiple "Cipher" monsters, using cards like "Cipher Interfere" to double the ATK of one of them, or "Cipher Shield" to prevent them from being destroyed by battle. His main tactic is to swarm the field through "Cipher Wing" in order to gain the benefits of his "Cipher" cards or to increase the Levels of his monsters to 8 in order to Xyz Summon his ace card "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon". Like Shun, many of his card effects specifically apply when he controls multiple monsters with the same name, which is also aided by the effect of "Cipher Dragon". Kite also uses cards like "Cipher Chain" and "Cipher Diffusion" to deal with multiple opponents at once. With "Cipher Chain", he can ruthlessly destroy any of his opponent while being protected by "Cipher Shield". Cipher Other Duels Trivia * Kaito is the only known member of the Resistance who has different a Duel Disk. * Strangely, Kaito's last name is not included in the official website and instead is written simply as "Kaito". However, in the official media articles, his last name is always included. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance Category:Supporting Character